Limits and/or problems between drawings and actual analysis thereof occur not only in construction sites of building and/or engineering work but also in a case of marking particular content on a working surface. That is, in order to mark particular content, such as an advertisement, on the working surface, a worker has to see a original drawing and manually mark it on the working surface, meaning that every work depends on the proficiency of the worker. In this case, accuracy deteriorates, and if the same content is repeatedly marked, the problem worsens. Such the problem may occur not only in the construction field but also in other fields, such as heavy industry, city planning, and the like, which require marking according to position measurement.
In addition, when work is done by using a machine/robot, the working machine/robot is required to have a function of identifying its accurate position on its own.